


Meeting in grave circumstances

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Copping, Damsel in Distress, F/M, Love at First Sight, Massacre, Monsters, Patrol Gone Wrong, Searching, Slaughter, Transformers - Freeform, Trauma, mythical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Kup was an aged and experienced veteran of the Capital guard, until a routine training excersie with recruits turned into a bloodbath. Creatures from the lands of Kaon massacred his team and poisoned his mind with delirium and pain, but a wisp-mother saved him from madness. Now he must find this ghostly maid, and perhaps he might be able to return her kindness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been slack with some of these smaller fics and even some of my larger novelles but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things soon.

Mythical AU  
Arclight/Kup

* * *

It was supposed to be a routine exercise.  
Kup was tasked with training the newest recruits on a routine search in a nearby wood. It had been checked for monsters before the recruits came through so there was no reason to second guess its safety. That was before the ambush.  
  
Kup's eyes were clouded, he could barely keep focus. His mind replayed and replayed the moments leading to the attack and the horrors all had to witness. It was a large group, easily outnumbering his band of recruits. How could the search team have missed a band of monsters so large?  
  
They had no way to stop them, it was a strategical trap they had walked into. Over-confident recruits mixed with cowards, none of them would listen to his orders. He could see the method of the smaller monsters leading them deeper into the wood, tripping on Arachne webs and bringing the bulk of the horde. Cornered, corralled and taunted, one creature stood out from them - no doubt the leader by Kup's suspect - and holding himself with a strange authority. Kup noted his large frame balanced on a serrated barbed tail, haunch legs and talons, claws and frills, large horns and dark eyes; his guess was a wyvern of some kind.  
  
He was cold. Colder than ice. His intent was to kill them at the behest of another, paid like mercenaries. But he intended something more...sporting. Pulled away from his recruits, Kup was held down, forced to watch as they took turns picking off and slaughtering his team. Eyes forced open, he was held tight while young men and women were ripped apart, devoured, burned alive, raped and skinned alive. He tried to fight, he tried to free himself to stop the carnage, but a jarring snap pulled his own screams, thrown down by the devil, watching the blood drip from his fangs  
  
"Humans are such weak creatures," the devil postured, strolling about as he watched the carnage and monitored Kup. "So easily broken, no better than pests...but strangely amusing as you flail and try to grasp what life you can't have." Glancing back, he watched as Kup clambered to his feet, only to sway and stumble. "So easily poisoned too. Shame, I hoped to make more memorable carnage before you succumbed. Well, one can't expect more from a walking corpse." Grabbing his face, the wyvern threw Kup into the splattered pile of his team. "We're done here, let this be a reminder to those incipit nuisances. Lord Megatron will not have humans trespass in his lands."  
  
The voices faded, or did they mingle and form new ones. Kup couldn't tell. Whatever poison that wyvern carried in his maul scrambled all thoughts, forcing some out while others were drawn in. Hallucinations or warping reality, Kup couldn't tell. His mind could no longer grasp anything.

His legs felt like twigs trying to support his body, stumbling over roots and corpses. His mind swam in a sea of blood and watched as limbs tried reaching back.

"Kup~" whispered a voice, stumbling around, his eyes snapped wide in disbelief and fear. "Why didn't...you save us..." it was one of his recruits, albeit half of him. Gore and guts hung from his torn corpse, held up by some force of nature. Soon, Kup shook in absolute terror as more of his recruits stood, their shambling corpses crowding towards him.

"No...NO!! STAY BACK!!" Kup clutched his sword as if it were a lifeline, swinging madly at the undead approaching him.

If any were to observe this scene, Kup would be just swinging at open air. The poison was doing its job; breaking down his mind and slowly rotting his sanity, inducing his panic as he swung at trees, shrubs and animals looking to pick at what was left of his team. Smaller creatures of the wood thought to try their luck at the poisoned veteran, finding only his blade and a swift end.

Through his eyes, his recruits warbled and pursued, blaming him for their deaths and demanding recompense for his inability to save them. Colours blurred and merged, distorting his fragile mindset further, producing more horrors from the shadows. No matter how much damage the undead took from his blade, they refused to succumb and fall. The wyvern slithered around him, coiled and crushing him. Paralysed, bite after bite rendered his body racked with spasms.

"NO!! NOO!!!"

"Shh~ Everything is alright~ I have you~" a face of a pale woman dispelled the illusion. The delirium running to the corners of his vision to disappear. Blinking, his mind still racing and confused, Kup struggled to rise from his prone position, looking over the scene. The glade looked the same as before, granted it was still caked with the rotting corpses of his recruits and the addition of some smaller creatures. Looking down, his sword was splattered with congealing blood. The horrors returned to claw at his sanity. Shaking and breathing hard, his hands flailed to push away the angry spirits but the same soft glow from before turned his mind back.

Kup looked back to the woman sitting beside him. She was mixing herbs, her hands touching and dusting them as if they were made of glass. Her entire form was white, a long veil spread behind her as a long white dress hid her non-existent legs. Wispmother. This maiden...this creature...was a Wispmother. Taking a flame to her mixture, she moved the smoke over him, the smell of herbs drowning his senses. The creatures born from his trauma began to blend and blur until nothing but darkness spanned across his eyes.

* * *

“Will he survive?” Kup groaned as a voice echoed. His head pounded from whatever happened, rising from his bed.

“Sir, you must lay back,” pushed back, Kup’s vision focused on Red Alert, the seasoned healer helped the older veteran lie back on the bed before he pulled his bandages free. Blinking, confused, Kup turned to the others in the room. Prowl, Springer and Impactor, all three fellow guardsmen and commanders within the Capital. Suddenly, the memories began rolling back, the blood and gore, the trauma and pain. His eyes contracted, his heart jumped and breath hitched, his body reduced to shakes before complete hysteria took him.

Red Alert was quick to help the panicking veteran, fetching a mixture of herbs from a bowl and setting a small flame alight. Getting Kup to inhale the burning herbs, the tormented man paused and instantly began to calm.

“Take it easy, Sir,” Red Alert kept a calm tone, ensuring the smoke from the burning herbs continued to stave off Kup’s trauma.

“What…how did I get here?” Kup moaned, his head aching despite the soothing numbness the herbs brought.

“My patrol found you…and what was left of your squad,” Springer hung his head, Impactor turning away as both showed they had seen what Kup had endured.

“We still require your recounting of the massacre,” Prowl stood in, being Head Inquisitor didn’t afford him the same sympathy Kup’s fellow guardsmen could. He needed to know what happened and the sooner the better.

“Ambushed. A band of monsters caught us…killed the cadets…made me watch,” it was strange how recounting didn’t surface any hysteria as remembered had, whatever these herbs were they were having a truly strong effect.

“This is disconcerting, if those beasts are brazen enough to come this close to the capital,” Prowl mused, added by Springer’s agreeance and Impactor’s growling, Kup took a moment to think over what had occurred.

“Their leader…” the trio paused, hearing Kup continue to speak. “The beasts’ leader said something, something about humans trespassing in Megatron’s lands.”

“That’s impossible! Our patrols barely border that Tyrant’s lands,” Impactor snapped, looking to Springer and Prowl.

“Indeed, but they must’ve had some incentive to attack, perhaps mistaking travellers or maybe even bandits for our patrols, though unlikely but monsters could use anything excuse to justify their kills,” Springer roamed the idea, musing with Prowl while Impactor planned armed patrols. Kup remained still, concentrating on the fumes clearing the panic and horror from behind his eyes. But something remained, no matter how hard he would try to shake it.

The wispmother. Her bright aura, her kind smile, those bright eyes. Her image just lingered, clutching to him so desperately, his mind refused to let go nor forget her. Taking a deep inhale, he could recall the subtle smell of her herbs, of her self being so close to him, the haunting touch of her fingers cooling his scorching skin while her voice brushed his troubles from his mind. Just what had she done to him?

* * *

“I need to go,” Impactor looked up, watching Kup nurse his tankard of mead. He had been different since the attack. He refused to take recruits, even going as far as to recruit a team to undergo Prowl’s missions. He trained, he drank and he coped. Having been forced to inhale or smoke the herbs that keep his mind straight.

“Where?” Impactor drawled, chugging down his fifth tankard.

“I just…need to leave here,” Kup drawled, but there was something more to it than that. He wouldn’t admit it though, not to Impactor at least. The brute had a habit of running his mouth. The less people who knew his true reason the better.

“Kup,” Impactor placed a hand heavy on his shoulder, looking over at the inebriated soldier. “Do what you gotta. Screw anyone else. Find…whatcha looking for and…take it by the horns,” Impactor swayed and threatened to topple over if not to the table propping him up. Thankful, Kup mulled over his plans while his comrade ordered another round.

Springer had taken the news worse than Impactor did, warning the aging veteran the dangers of just leaving and in his now delicate condition. After a small scuffle and some minor injuries, Springer had accepted his choice and even saw him off.

But his true intention, one he only shared with Prowl - which again was something he never thoughts he’d share with the logic-driven and shrewd inquisitor - was to find the wispmother who saved him. Whether it was the nagging need to repay a debt or simply to see the ghostly beauty again, only by finding her would bring him any clarity.

Seeing Rung, the talented psychologist from a neighbouring city, had brought some clarity to his burning need to find her. Wisp Mother’s exuded calm that lingered like death. More malicious mothers would use this as a lure to draw in their prey before killing them, this mother whoever seemed as malevolent by helping the departed souls of his recruits and healing his poisoned mind.

But it was more than just a luring calm. There are nights he couldn’t sleep; days he couldn’t move. His mind would race and twist through his trauma, leaving him restless, tired and a nervous wreak, but the moment his mind even crossed or brushed the memory of the Mother, the trauma edged away, the pain and hurt melting away with her face and smile. His own mental health had waned but this silvery maiden was his only cure.

Packing was easy, he didn’t need much. With his inability to sleep, he could travel far, all he needed was his clothes, coin and weapons. Packed small would discourage bandits and thugs on the road from bothering him. Just enough to camp and even rent board in a village.

Giving his notice and with everything he needed, Kup took a moment to collect himself. He was going to find this Wisp mother. No matter how far he would have to go, no matter how long it took, he swore to find her and put an end to his nightmares and discover why she helped him, why she keeps him sane.

* * *

Weeks came and went, slowly rolling into months. Kup had no idea the tales and sightings of this Wispmother would bring him to the northern ranges. Following the murmurings and stories of the smaller cities and rural villages had led him here, where most of the sightings were recorded.

The last village had been the strongest lead he had, an elderly woman recalling the same wisp mother every year at the tribute festival, often journeying with the Oni from the temple located in these same mountains.

Could she be living with them? He didn’t take to the idea of scaling a mountain but he was willing to make the trip. For her.

Leaving the village with his new supplies, he took the main road as instructed by the village’s alderman. It would be two days before he reached the mountain’s base, but the alderman suggested making camp in a small gully when night fell. Many of the Oni living in the forest would be out at such a time, making travelling at night a hazardous trek to the mountain. The forest grew thicker the closer he came to the mountain, Kup had to tread carefully at the sight of Arachne webs and insectoid burrows. The tell-tale hiss of a naga sent him behind a large aged tree. What Kup hadn’t counted on was his food catching a raised root, sending him tumbling backwards down a small slope. It was so unexpected, he couldn’t correct and landed hard in a small valley. Head spinning from the impact, feeling every bone gaining a new bruise or cut, he managed to at least land on his arse. Shaking his mind clear, harder to do with it already shattered in his skull, opened to a grand sight.

The valley encompassed a small pool at the base of a waterfall, water so clear it hid nothing from within its depths. Had drew his concern was the sudden darkness overshadowing his new discovery. Looking about, the sun had been replaced with starlight and a large round full moon. Groaning, Kup realised with a large bump on his head revealed he had been knocked out from his fall. He had barely started out of the village and was already delayed precious sunlight.

Tiny whispers caught his ears, drawing him back to the pool. From another path flittered small wisps, coming to dance along the water’s edge before a larger light joined them. It was her. The Wispmother he had been searching for! She was as elegant as ever, shawl and gown catching the moonlight and radiating her own ethereal glow. She glided out from the path, but another followed close after. He heard words, she was speaking with this other.

Keeping low, he manager to creep around to a better vantage, to hear their conversation and to see who was with her. First he spotted long horns, moonlight dancing off red, blue and white silk. Large black wings curled behind its back while it walked with a practised balance. An Oni, the silk was a dead giveaway. They seemed to be having an argument, one where this other was being rather aggressive.

“Please, my lady,” the Oni cooed, following after the wisp mother, refusing to be brushed aside and trying many times to get a grasp of her. “Arclight, please tell me what ails you, my love~” Kup froze. Did this wisp mother already have another? Wait, why would he care? He wanted to find her only to discover why she affected him so. It had nothing to do with her haunting glow, her flowing form, her enchanting eyes…

“Enough Star Saber,” her voice wept, keeping far from the Oni as she turned to him. “Again and again you ask me to wed you, and again I refuse yet you pursue.”

“Please my love,” Star Saber begged, managing to grasp her hand and kneel before her. “You mean the world, nay the universe to me. Without you, this life is bleak and meaningless. The light of the Primus bares all and he has shown me, I am meant to be with you.”

“Star Saber,” she sighed, reclaiming her had. “Primus reveals many things, but even he would rebuke your charged approaches. I have given you my answer, please can you not respect that?”

“But you will see! I can show you,” moving closer gain, Star Saber’s red and blue eyes seemed to take on their own glow in the valley’s dim.

“I have seen enough!” Raising her voice, Arclight paused as the oni froze. “You know I travel the battlefields, tending to the injured and parting. I know what you’ve done,” her eyes grew hard just held their own pain towards the Oni. “I have seen your involvement. I have seen and felt the lives taken by your hands, stained with innocent blood.”

“Heretic blood, my love. I punish those who would reject the path, who reject Primus’ truth,” Star Saber argued but couldn’t convince her.

“Primus wills all to make their own choices in life. Should they wish to pursue without him, he remains loving and merciful to them,” Kup recognised that line from the temple doctrine. The Prime faith was wide spread, given its deep roots in the Tribute Festivals, and there were very few who didn’t follow it. Some didn’t, taking on atheistic ideals which was accepted. This Oni, however, seemed to beg to differ. “But you…the way you have killed, the way you…rejoice in their deaths. Primus would never wish for such bloodshed. Dai Atlas is concerned, the rest of the Order too.”

“Those heathens don’t deserve your care, your attention…your love~” Arclight only had moments to turn back to the Oni before he threw something at her. Coughing and chocking, Kup recognised the dust from how it sparkled and the heavy smoke assaulting his nose. Moondust, a method employed to solidify a ghost or wraith-like creature. Arclight had been staggered by the horrid dust, allowing Star Saber to grab her and pin her down.

Kup had seen enough. Drawing his sword, he charged forward before Star Saber could do anything to her.

“Get off her!!”

Star Saber hadn’t anticipated someone coming upon them. Arclight’s spring was only known to a few others, namely Dai Atlas, the former Wing and Axe. Recovering from the shock, his eyes flew into a rage at the sight of a lowly human standing between him and Arclight.

“How…dare you!” Star Saber roared, storming at Kup. His dodges were seasoned and trained well, but a quick kick of dust disorientated the human, a swift blow with his wings sent the human into a tree.

“What have you done?!!” Arclight tried to move to save the human, but shrieked as Star Saber returned above her. His claws tearing like a beast at her gown, her screams lost to his mad ramblings. Cursing the human for interrupting, wasting his time before Dai Atlas’ patrol would search for them.

“I will show you, my love. We shall unite and share a purity no other will know~” fangs bared, Star Saber forced her solid legs around his waist, her feverish beating of her fists stopped as he pinned her down. “We can…finally…be one~”

“NO~!!!”

Arclight braced for pain, but slowly came to find none came. Opening her eyes, her shock turned as the human stood before her. Seeing him clearly, the moondust clearing from her vision, she gasped as he evoked a memory. Recalling the southern battlefield near the capital, finding so many young humans slaughtered and wailing in death from their murders. Their pleas to save their mentor and teacher. She recalled his aged face spinning in fear and turmoil from the trauma and poison, yet when their eyes locked, it was as if the heavens sang around them.

But why was he here? Looking over, turning to a pained growl, she gasped at the sight of Star Saber clutching his side, the human’s blade buried deep to the hilt. She feared what might occur next, knowing Star Saber’s own rage would lead to a death. Calling her wisps, the dancing lights snapped and shot back to her. Guided, she urged them to aid Star Saber, strong enough to usher the injured Oni back to the temple. She would have to inform Dai Atlas of this incident. Star Saber had finally crossed a line and perhaps it might lead to his recovery.

“Why did you help him?” She turned to the human, her eyes noting his injuries before being drawn back to his face. Those eyes. Never had she seen eyes so aged and worn. As if this man had lived a thousand lifetimes and yet still moves onward. What kind of drive does this human possess? Floating to him, noting his flinch, Arclight set to healing.

“Because…he is a friend,” turning to him, she wasn’t surprised to see his confusion. “He is rather…pious.”

“Hard to believe when he acts like a dangerous drunkard in a whorehouse,” Kup regretted his blunted response, seeing her turn away ashamed and unimpressed. “Sorry.”

“No. His behaviour was deplorable and reprehensible. But despite this, I could not bear to leave any injured,” her magic danced over Kup’s skin, mending his superficial wounds and dulling any pain he retained from Star Saber’s attack. “But, if I may ask, why are you here?” her question didn’t seem to catch him by surprise, but Arclight could see his answer seemed to trouble him. Guiding him to her spring, sitting just at the water’s edge, she waited patiently for this human to finds his words. Taking this moment, Arclight looked over this human. There wasn’t anything extraordinary about him. He was well on in age but it did little to hamper the rugged appeal he exuded. He was well built, showing a strength unlike many his age. Numerous scars spotted over much of his exposed skin, including his face. She couldn’t help but map the exposed scars, wondering just how he came about them. Humans were fascinating to the Wisp mother though their violent tendencies concerned her. They were frail and could be injured far too easily.

“To…find you,” Kup sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Arclight’s eyes widened, his confession came at a surprise. Why would this human want to find her? All she had done for him was tend to his injuries, prevented the wyvern poison from killing him. “I’m haunted by that night. The poison, the blood, gore…” he gripped his fists, fighting the returning trauma worming behind his eyes. “But when I think of you…remember you helping me…helping my recruits…it all just melts away.” Sighing, he wanted to tell her. Tell her how she truly helped even, just by existing.

Arclight watched with human; she could feel the turbulent energies swarming within him. How the closer she became how true his statement became. His soul and energies around him would calm and mute. Even her own spiritual energies were harmonizing to his.

She would be lying if she didn’t think of him either. A passing thought that would surface time to time, worrying for his health before slipping into her personal thoughts. He was old, a man well on in years but his body still retained his youthful build and strength. His spirit still spun and waved with the same youthful air of anyone half his age. She couldn’t help but feel drawn to him.

Slipping closer, she watched as Kup turned, surprised and curious. Words didn't need to be exchanged, the elder pair just sat together in that calm place. Kup, taking a breath and plucking up his courage, shifted over to bridge the gap between them and coyly placed his hand ontop of hers. He had suspected his hand to slip through hers but found a soft warmth beneath. She turned to him, confused but soon realizing the intent.

Often times youth is wasted on the young, so as they stared into longing eyes, a human and a wisp mother decided there and then that what life was left for them would be best used to discovering the mysteries of one another.


End file.
